Leuda Chronicle
by Limitless world
Summary: Leuda is a small village, but ,sometimes, from the smallest villages come the greatest tales. This is my debut story. I didn't mean for the first chapter to be this long, my bad. PLease review I'd like to know if I'm on the right track
1. Part 1: The Begining

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles.**

My name is Tristan. I've been running a ferry service for caravaners for quite a while now and I've seen my share of unusual things.

It started off as a pretty standard day; some of my regulars stopped by for a ride to Kilanda Isle so naturally we set sail immediately. After arriving at Kilanda I waved goodbye to my friends and wished them good luck, but then just as I was turning around to get back on the boat I heard a weak voice croak "wait."

I turned around to see a terribly wounded Selkie stumbling towards me. He couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. He was dressed in Clavatian short trousers, a red bandana, and a short sleeved shirt, and judging by the bag he carried on his back I figured he was a caravaner.

He stood in front of me and dropped a bag of coins at my feet he murmured "L... Leuda... please," before he collapsed.

I counted the money in the bag and hauled him onto the boat "Leuda it is then."

***

Voices around me stirred me from my sleep; I opened my eyes and examined my surroundings. I was in a small one room hut, there was a fire place on one side and a hammock hanging near the window where the smell of the sea drifted into the house. I was lying on a fur mat under a light wool blanket, I could see my bag of possesions leaning against the wall, unopened, I sighed in releif. As my senses returned the next thing I noticed was the pain; a burning sensation on my right upper leg, the stinging of cuts on both forearms and a throbbing headache.

"Well now, look who finally woke up?" I heard someone say, I turned my head to see a young Selkic girl about my age walking towards me with a roll of bandages in her hand. Her crimson hair fell loosely over her tan skin.

My mouth was dry but I managed to force out the words "where am I?"

"You're in Leuda, you've been here for about two days. My name is Seu Tara, I've been taking care of you since the ferryman dropped you off." she explained effectivly answering my next question. "You were out cold but you weren't in any real danger once you were out of the Miasma. In any case what on earth were you doing on Kilanda alone?" She delicatly unwrapped the bandages on my arm.

A lump grew in my throat. "It's true that I was on Kilanda alone, but I wasn't when I arrived." Seu Tara gave me a puzzled look, as if she didn't understand. "I was a member of the caravan from Fum. I was orphaned as a baby and was raised by a childless couple who lived there." I winced as she dabbed some kind of medicine on the cuts.

"So your caravan was overpowered while you were searching for myrrh in Kilanda?" Seu Tara asked wrapping fresh bandages around my arm.

A tear formed in the pit of my eye "if only that were what happened. I was the only one who was overpowered. After we had collected the myrrh we were making our way back to the dock one of the other caravaners bashed me on the head with his sheild." I reached up and felt the lump on my forehead. "Another burned my leg with magic, then they grabbed my arms and cut "X" shaped marks over my Selkic tatoos, they said I was nothing but a brigand and that I deserved to die." The tears streamed down my cheeks "then they left me, hoping that the Miasma would finish what they had started."

Seu Tara stared at me with tears in her honey coloured eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and held me so closely I could hear her heartbeat. "I am so sorry, I can't imagine how terrible it must have been. I never knew that there were still people in this world that hated our kind so much." Her sobbing became heavy.

I gently pulled her away so that we were face to face. "You have no reason to be sorry for what happened." I said trying to calm her, she dried her eyes and wiped the tears from my face. "Besides, the Miasma didn't effect me as much as it would most people, before we had set out to Kilanda I had bought a crystal ring to protect myself..." It was then that I realized that my ring was gone, and with it all of my clothes! _"How did I not realise this before!?"_ I thought feverishly. I instinctivly made sure the blanket was providing effective cover.

Seu Tara understood my realisation and giggled "I'll go fetch your clothes so you can get dressed," she said standing up.

I blushed heavily "that would be greatly appreciated," I said.

She returned a few minutes later with my clothes and stepped outside while I dressed.

"You don't have to be so shy you know." I heard her call from outside "after all I couldn't very well treat the burn on your leg while you had you trousers on." She giggled, I felt a little violated.

***

I waited outside while the boy dressed, he was surprisingly shy. _"I thought he would have been proud of his body, I found it appealing." _I shook my head vigorously _"this is not the time to be thinking of such things," _I thought to myself, but I couldn't turn away the thoughts and my mind soon wandered into fantasy. _"I wish he would tell me his name. I suppose I could ask but I don't want to seem I should just take the chance."_

"Excuse me Seu Tara." The boy's voice came so suddenly that I nearly jumped.

"Yes! What is it? Is there something you need?" I said quickly, I only wished that he wouldn't make me so nervous, I began to worry that I was talking too much.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me a tour of your village," he said.

His formal tone surprised me "yes of course. That shouldn't be a problem at all, is there anywhere in particular that you would like to see?" I blurted sounding far calmer than I felt.

The boy shook his head " I wouldn't know any place special, but if you know of a quiet place overlooking the sea, I would like to go there."

I nodded enthusiastically "yes I know a place just like that, come with me. Are you alright to walk on you own?" I asked.

He nodded "I'll manage. My leg is healing well, thanks to your care," he said with a grateful smile.

I smiled back "please follow me then," I replied taking a step forward.

***

Seu Tara lead the way through the town, pointing out shops and the homes of her friends. We finally arrived on a small cliff that hung over the water, the wind blew my silver hair into my eyes and I casually brushed it away. I sat down against a large stone and stared out over the horizon.

"It's lovely isn't it? I come out here all the time when I want to clear my head, the sound of the waves relaxes me," Seu Tara said sitting down beside me. "It's a fairly secluded place so I rarely have company, not that I don't care for company, it's just easier to think when I'm alone."

"I understand. Sometimes a person just needs to be alone," I said softly.

Suddenly Seu Tara turned towards me "you still haven't told me your name," she said as she twisted a lock of her hair.

I didn't quite know what to tell her but my mouth had already replied "I don't really have a name. In Fum the villagers only ever called me Selkie even the couple who adopted me." There was a pause and Seu Tara muttered something that I couldn't hear, "pardon?" I asked.

Her face began to turn red "I... I was wondering if... It would be alright if I... If I gave you a name?" This was he first time I'd seen her looking so nervous.

I smiled "I would be honored if you gave me a name. What did you have in mind?" I asked intruiged.

She looked very flusttered "I... I hadn't thought that far..." She admitted. She lowered her eyes looking embarrased.

I lifted her chin so I was looking into her eyes "don't worry, you don't need to name me right now. Take your time, I know you'll think of something." She smiled widely and nodded. I stood up "I think we should return to the village," my stomach growled loudly.

Seu Tara giggled and stood up.

When we arrived at her house the sun was begining to set. Seu Tara instructed me to lie down and rest while she prepared dinner. I did as I was told and waited while she cooked. She returned with two bowls, I sat up as she handed one of them to me. I sipped the warm soup, it was unlike anything I had ever tasted before, it was salty and sweet all at once. "This is delicious!" I exclaimed "what exactly is this dish?"

Seu Tara looked confused "it's just a simple fish soup, nothing spectacular," she answered.

"I've never had anything with fish before, in Fum I mostly ate corn and potatos, although I didn't really care for them." I said taking a large sip of the soup.

She smiled "if you like fish you should feel right at home here. You should probably get some rest, you'll heal quicker that way." She took my bowl and spread the blanket over me "sleep well."

"Thank you," I whispered as she blew out the candle.

***

The room was dark and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Once I could see clearly again I stepped silently towards the door and slipped outside leaving the boy to rest. I walked silently to the home of elder Nehgam and peeked my head inside "hello?" I called.

"Good evening Seu Tara," came the deep voice of elder Nehgam "how fares the boy?" He asked stepping out from behind a stack of books.

"He's doing well. He should be completely healed by tommorow as long as he sleeps well tonight," I replied.

Elder Nehgam closed his book and placed on top of the stack "have you come for news of the caravan?" He asked, I nodded. "The last letter we received from them said that they had collected the last drop of myrrh for the year, unfortunately one of them was badly injured during the battle. They will return in time to preserve the crystals blessing, however..." His voiced trailed off.

I understood immediatly what would happen "the caravan will arrive late and the crystal's barrier will become unable to prevent the monsters from attacking the village." I finished.

The elder nodded grimly "the monsters are becoming restless, at most we have only four days until the barrier falters." He gazed out the window at the waxing moon. "The men on the watchtowers have told me that the antlion hasn't stirred, but if it does awaken, when barrier falters we may meet our end," he paused. "Unless we can assemble enough warriors to hold off the monsters until the caravan returns."

My thoughts wandered to the boy _"if he was in a caravan he must know how to fight,"_ I thought. "Do you want me to gather the old caravaners?" I asked calmly.

Nehgam shook his head "I am afraid that will not be enough, I need you to gather every willing and able Selkie in the village, bring them to the clearing on the edge of town I will train them there while we still have time."

I nodded and set out on my task, it didn't take long to visit every house in the village and I managed to recruit twelve people I sent them to the clearing where elder Nehgam was waiting. I was exausted by the time I returned home and I could see the sun peeking over the eastern waters. I quietly slipped inside making sure not to disturb the sleeping boy, I made my way to my hammock and fell into a deep sleep.

***

Sunlight blinded me as I opened my eyes and I quickly turned away.

"Good morning boy," came a deep voice in a gruff tone.

I opened my eyes to see Seu Tara standing next to an elderly Selkie man with white hair.

I propped myself up on one elbow "good morning," I replied "may I be so bold as to ask your name sir?"

The man glowered at me "such poor manners to ask for the name of another without first giving your own," he said fiercly.

I began to panic _"whould he beleive me if I told him the truth? I really don't want offend him..."_ I could feel my ears turning red.

The man placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled through his beard "I tease you child, my name is Nehgam the elder of this village. Seu Tara has already told me your story and that is why I have come to speak to you."

I was deeply releived and a little annoyed by the elder's jest "which part of my story has merited your interest sir?" I asked.

Nehgam's eyes became deathly serious "you were previously a member of caravan yes?" I nodded, "then you are aware of how the crystal's barrier works?"

I nodded again "the crystal creates a barrier that repels miasma and monsters, the crystal requires three drops of myrrh each year in order to maintain it's strength." I explained.

The elder smiled "very good, and do you know what happens if the myrrh arrives very near the end of the year?" I shook my my head, the elder continued "the crystal's power begins to dim and the barrier weakens; first the barrier become enable to repulse monsters and three days after that the miasma begins to seep into the village."

I racked my brain to understand Nehgam's meaning, and it suddenly came to me "has something happened to your caravan?" I asked.

Nehgam nodded "they will arrive before the miasma beings to penetrate the crystals barrier but very soon we may be at war with the monsters." He paused and looked at me strait in the eye "we will need every warrior we can find, as a former caravan member you may be one of our greatest assets."

I didn't even hesitate "I will gladly fight for the sake of this village," I paused for a moment "I would like to make one request though."

Nehgam looked at me quizically "what is it?"

I glanced at Seu Tara and turned my gaze back to the elder "I would like to stay here, in Leuda," I said.

The elder smiled "did you think we planned to turn away after you had healed? Knowing the horrors and suffering you faced? I will gladly allow you to live here." I noticed Seu Tara smiling widely and I smiled back.

***

I had no doubt that the boy would help us to fight should the barrier weaken but I hadn't expected that he so deeply wanted to stay in Leuda I could only pray that I was one of the reasons for his decision. Elder Nehgam seemed to have taken a shine to him.

"Seu Tara, if it pleases you I would like to roam the village with you more today," the boys voice broke the spell of my fantasies.

I had been so immersed in my own mind that I hadn't realised that the elder had left "yes of course," I stammered. The boy rose from his bed, knotted his bandana, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I suppose if the monsters could attack at any time it would be wise to keep my weapon close by," he said smiling, I nodded.

We walked all across the village, when came to one of the lower cliffs we came across three young playing a jumping game on a springy fishing net.

One of them called out to the boy "you're the one elder Nehgam told us about, the nameless one who was raised by Clavats."

The boy turned to girl and simply said "yes I am."

She smiled evilly "you a good jumper?" she asked.

The boy placed his bag on the ground and walked towards the net. He leaped onto the net and flew into the air performing a perfect side rolling back flip and landed silently on the sand. He turned to the young Selkie who's mouth was hanging open in shock "apparently I am, that was quite fun, I would like to do it again sometime," he said happily, I was amazed.

"How did you do that?!" I asked "I've been jumping since I was little but I've never been able to do something like that."

The boy smiled and whispered "that was completely by accident, I honestly thought I was going to fall and break my neck," he picked up his bag and began to walk away.

"_This boy truly is something else," _I thought walking alongside him. I looked over my shoulder to see the girls staring dreamily at him... I took a step closer to him.


	2. Part 2: War

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES.**

***

Seu Tara and I walked in comfortable silence through the village, I noticed that it was much quieter than yesterday, I guessed it was because the Selkies were preparing for battle, I tried my hardest to forget the impending danger and focus on the pleasure of Seu Tara's company. I soon found myself glancing in her direction more and more often, as if I was making sure that she was still walking beside me. We walked for hours, not really knowing where we were going, when the sun was at it's highest point and we were too tired to continue walking we laid down in the sand to rest, "Seu Tara?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied sounding very calm.

I sat up to face her "what does your name mean?" I asked.

Seu Tara continued to stare at the clouds in the sky "my name? It's derived from the ancient Selkic words "seugo," meaning fierce, and "tarapov," meaning love," she replied

I crawled over to her and looked deeply into her eyes for a moment, her faced turned an adorable shade of pink. "I can see it in your eyes. You have a truly loving heart and you are very strong willed, your parents were very wise to name you as they did."

Seu Tara sat up and pushed me away "I swear if you keep making me nervous like that I won't be able to concentrate at all during the battle."

I couldn't hide the my surprise "you're going to fight?"

Seu Tara looked a little annoyed with me "is it so strange for a woman to fight for her village?" She snapped.

I panicked "no, no! Not at all,"I exclaimed waving my hands stupidly "you just seem like such a gentle person that I didn't expect it."

She giggled at me "hehe, I made you nervous. Now we're even," she said.

I smiled, I couldn't beleive I had much of an effect on her "how did you learn to fight?" I asked casually.

She gazed into the distance "both of my parents were caravaners, my mother taught me the arts of healing and my father trained me in the arts of war."

I noticed a tone of despair in her voice when she spoke of her parents, I was afraid to ask but I did anyway "did something happen to them?"

She sniffed " when I was thirteen, my parents were in the mushroom forest. In the final battle against the Malboro, my... My mother was eaten alive!" She broke into sobs and I instinctivly held her in my arms. "My father barely made it home, he took only one step off the boat before he collapsed, the elder only managed to speak with him long enough to hear the story, before my father died."

Her tears came faster, I felt terrible for opening this old wound. Seeing Seu Tara in such pain broke my heart, I wanted nothing more tan to comfort her, and before I knew what I was doing I could taste the salt of her tears as I pressed my lips to hers.

***

At first I was surprised and I almost pushed him away but the feeling and the taste of his lips calmed me and made my senses go wild all at the same time, and my sadness melted away as if it was all a dream. He pulled his face away and looked at me with his icey blue eyes, I was trapped in speachless ecstacy.

Suddenly the sound of a horn broke the silence, it meant that the monsters were begining to break through, I grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him back towards the village. _"So the war is begining,"_ I thought.

"Seu Tara, what's happening? have the monsters arrived?" The boy shouted.

I continued to run "they've been spotted by the watchmen, they will arrive very soon," I answered breathlessly.

"Then we don't have a moment to spare," I heard the boy say as his hand slipped out of mine, as I turned to see what he was doing, he lifted me into his arms and ran like demons were chasing him.

When we arrived just outside of the village the boy was completely out of breath _"what a foolish thing to do, tire yourself out just before a battle," _I thought.

"Warriors of Lueda!" The voice of the elder rang out over the clearing, "the enemies we face are great in number and very powerful, however, we Selkies are just as strong, if not stronger, than they. What's more our speed, our cunning and our unity will raise us to victory today!" A roar of cheers flooded the desert "now come my brothers and sisters, for Lueda!"

I could feel it, the subtle spell the elders words spun, the courage it inspired in the hearts of the people, he handed me my racket as he walked past, I gripped it firmly in my fist. I turned towards the boy, he was fiddling with the knot on his bag and mumbling about how tight it was, finally he untied the knot and drew his weapon, but it was not what I had expected, from the bag the boy pulled a slender sword. A Selkie weilding a sword was unheard of, but then again so was a Selkie raised by Clavats.

"What do you think of it?" He asked, "I had to make it myself, but I think it turned out nicely," he said examining the blade.

"I'm not the best judge when it comes to swords I'm afraid," I said.

The boy looked at me and smiled "oh yes that's right, I suppose it's quite unusual for a Selkie to use a sword isn't it?" I nodded, "maybe someday, I'll learn to use a racket, but for now it's probably best if I use the weapon I'm used to."

I nodded again _"this should prove interesting."_ I thought.

***

My heart was pounding at the thought of battle, the adrenaline filled my body, with my weapon in hand and Seu Tara by my side I was ready for anything.

I was surprised by how long it took for the monsters to come into sight, the sun was beginning to set over the desert when I saw them, I counted fifty, mostly scorpions, but I was sure there were more.

"CHARGE!!" The elder bellowed, followed by numerous battle crys as every Selkie in the clearing ran towards their enemies.

As I drew closer I chose my target, a scorpion _"better to start small," _I thought. I raised my blade and brought it down, slicing through its tails and drowning it in its own poison. The excitement was overwhelming, my adrenaline high senses had me killing scorpions before they could emerge from under the sand. Suddenly a feirce wind stired the sand at my feet and I heard the sound of wings, soon the wind was so intense I could barely see.

"Gravity!" I heard a voice shout, almost instantly the wind stopped and an enormous Zu slammed to the ground and was swarmed by a group of warriors.

After many more scorpions I decided to go after a more challenging opponent, I scanned the battle field _"jackpot! Chimera!"_ I thought charging my new foe, I leapt and swung my blade at the beast's head, but I only removed the tip of a horn as it jumped away. I hit the ground harder than expected, pain shot through my leg and I realised the chimera's serpentine tail latched on to my ankel, just as I severed the tail the chimera lunged at me with its uncut horn. I was unable to move my sword to defend, my damaged leg wouldn't permit me to leap away, all I could do was stare as death approached.

Suddenly the beast flew backwards as if struck with great force, it landed in the sand, stone dead. I turned to thank my savior and saw Seu Tara standing behind me with her racket raised.

"That's the last of them then," she said, I looked around and to my surprise it was true; all around there was nothing to be seen but dead monsters and exausted Selkies. Seu Tara helped me up and walked me back to the village.


	3. Part 3: Dreamcatcher

**DIACLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY CRYSTAL CHRONICLES.**

***

The boy's strength and energy were astounding, I had caught glimpses of him throughout the battle, he lacked the grace that most Selkies flaunted in battle but his method was effective. I lead him to a bed and laid him down, the Elder proceeded to treat his wound.

"You must be a very fortunate boy, otherwise you leg would be solid stone by now," elder Nehgam said.

The boy smiled "If I were not a fortunate boy I would never have made here," he said suprisingly calmly.

The moon was begining to rise now, it was nearly full so it would provide plenty of light if the monsters were to advance again. My thoughts drifeted to the caravan _"how long must we wait?" _I wondered, I returned to earth at the sound of a curse. The boy was carefully inspecting his sword with an angry expression across his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My sword has cracked, look," he replied pointing to the edge of the blade, sure enough there was quite a large split in the steel "it probably happened whie I was fighting the Chimera. If I use it in battle now it could break at any time."

I contimplated the problem and called to Bosjou the craftsman, "Bosjou! Do we have any spare rackets?"

Bosjou shook his head "none fit for battle. There was one I was working on but it's missing a key component."

The boy piped up "what d'you need?" he chimed.

Bosjou turned to the boy " well I need a wind crystal, but I doubt..."

"You mean this?" the boy cut him off pulling a clear stone from his bag.

The craftsman was amazed "y...Yes... That is exactly what I need."

The boy happily handed the stone to Bosjou "well then, take it and finish up that racket as quickly as you can, I'm much less effective when I fight bare handed."

Bosjou simply nodded and ran to his workshop.

"Where did you find something like that?" I asked dumbfounded.

The boy shrugged "I was in a Caravan for quite a while, I've collect a fair amount of things," he answered.

_"Unbeleiveable,"_ I thought _"who is this boy?"_

***

I waited anxiously for the craftsman to return, I fiddled with my sword _"I'm sure if I had the time and materials I could repair it."_

"Don't worry, Bosjou is one of the quickest craftsmen I've ever seen, you're new weapon should be ready well before the monsters have time to regroup." Seu Tara said smiling, I smiled back.

Sure enough he soon returned holding an intricat looking racket decorated with a cresent moon, Seu Tara looked shocked.

"Bosjou, this is a Dreamcatcher. I don't know if he'll be able to use it," she said concerned.

The craftsman handed the racket to me "if he was able to gather the materials for it I think he'll be strong enough to make use of it."

The racket felt so heavy compared to my sword, but I had no trouble holding it, I took the stance I had seen the other Selkies use while fighting and swung the racket gently. It swished through the air so easily I could probably use it the same way I used my sword.

Seu Tara grabbed my hand "if you're going to use it, I'll have to show you how to use it properly," she me led out to a large stone near the outskirts of the village. "Now, hold the racket with both hands and point it towards your target, the stone." I did as she instructed, "now concentrate, focus your energy into your hands, then pour that power into the racket. Can you feel the energy building?"

I nodded, it was amazing, it was as if the racket was becoming an extension of my body.

"Now release that energy in one burst," Seu Tara continued.

In a split second the world around us was bathed in light that erupted from the tip of the racket as it sped towards the stone. The light collided with the stone and vanished as quickly as it had come. "What was that?" I asked, trying to overcome theblinding effects of the light.

"That," she said "was a Meteor Blast. The true power of the Dreamcatcher."

I stood silently, in awe of this new power I had been granted. No words were exchanged between Seu Tara and I when suddenly the ground at our feet began to tremble and shift.

Seu Tara turned her gaze towards the desert "the Antlion." she whispered horrified, she gripped my arm tightly "we have to warn the village! Please, we have to run!"

I heard her pleas but my body wouldn't respond, I was terrified and every ounce of reason in my mind was screaming for me to run... But somewhere in my heart, a stronger instinct was stiring, right now all that mattered were three facts, _"I have an enemy, I have a weapon, I have the power to protect the village."_

"What are you doing you fool!?" Seu Tara's voice was distant now.

"Run," I whispered to her, "run back to the village, I'm going to fight."

She ran in front of me, she had tears in her eyes, "are you insane!? If you try to fight that thing alone you'll die for sure! I don't want to lose someone else, not someone that means so much to me!" Her voice rang out loud and clear as the adrenaline heightend my senses, I could hear the sorrowful beat of her heart and the sound of an enormous insect tunneling through the sand beneath us.

The Antlion appeared before us, it swung at Seu Tara with a gigantic mandible. I lept forward and blocked the strike, and quickly retaliated, slamming the beasts skull so hard it reeled backwards in pain, I turned to Seu Tara "is it so odd for a man to die protecting his village and the people dearest to him?" I asked smiling, "now go and warn the others."

Seu Tara turned away "you fool..." She said before running towards the village.

**Yeah the chapter was a little short this time but it's all in the name of suspense. Special thanks to the people who are reading my story, you guys are why I'm still at it ^_^**


End file.
